The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a hose coupling component, which comprises a pipe sleeve, which is provided at a first end with a periferal flange projecting from the lateral surface of the sleeve, said flange having a side facing towards a second end of the pipe sleeve and inclined towards said first end, said flange forming an outer limitation of a circumferential groove which is open towards said first end for a gasket ring, said pipe sleeve having as well between its ends a portion with a circumferential profile. The invention also relates to a hose coupling component of this type.
Such a coupling component is used, for example, in hose connections between a turbo charger unit and an air cooler in turbo charged internal combustion engines. The hose connections are intended to absorb the relative movement between the spring suspended engine and the charge-air cooler rigidly mounted on the vehicle frame and it must therefore be able to withstand high temperatures, excessive pressure and mechanical stresses.
A known hose coupling of the type in question consists of an inner pipe sleeve, over which a flexible hose is forced, and an outer ring which is pressed over the hose coaxially with the inner sleeve. The inner sleeve is made of aluminum and the details described in the introduction, such as the flange, the periferal gasket groove and the profiles are made by turning a sleeve blank. In addition to these details, a radial flange is made during the lathe turning of the sleeve blank axially inside the first mentioned flange. The radial flange is intended, inter alia, to serve as an end abutment for the hose and thereby assure that the hose will always be forced the same distance onto the sleeve for assembly, which is important to prevent variations in the total length of the hose and the hose connection between vehicles produced on the assembly line.
This known coupling component, due to its two flanges and the periferal gasket groove at one end, thus has a relatively complicated shape which cannot be produced effectively in any other manner than by machining.